The Renown Terror
by Fire is in my name
Summary: Plutarch Heavensbee told Katniss that humans are fickle beings, that they will never agree on anything for too long. So when the Capitol elects a new government head things are certain to change. Even though it's only been thirty years. Will there be a new start to the Hunger Games? or Will things be much worse off?
1. Change in the Capitol Hands

When my mother freed Panem of its horrible curse of a Capitol there was supposed to an everlasting happiness spread across the country right? Then why are, when I came home from school this afternoon, with my younger brother at heel, both my parents in a panic in the living area. Now that I think about it, my teachers after lunch acted strange as well. This got me very curious.

I walk to my mother, who is on the bent in two, on the floor with her hands cupping her ears and is rocking back and forth. I've never seen her this weak. I know of her nightmares and the trauma that she and my father went through as teenagers but she's never been like this. I touch her shoulder and she jumps, "Mom?" I ask tentatively, "Are you okay?" When she doesn't answer I look to my father.

He sits on the sofa, elbows on his knees and his fingers on his temples. His eyes are blinking rapidly. He doesn't even seem to realize that my brother and I have even entered the house. He is too busy mutter things under his breath, trying to remember where and who he is. If dad's disposition changed by whatever this thing,—the thing that has the whole town bugging out—there is something terribly wrong happening.

Before I even open my mouth again it's my brother Aidan that speaks. "Bri, I don't think we should bother them. I think they need to calm down. They barely even know where they are."

I look at him; his eyes are wide with fear. I realize then my own heart is pumping faster than normal. I breathe in deeply and nod. We leave the room and put down our school books in the study. The study has two desk now that Aidan has work from school, and since dad picked up reading we also have lots of new books and even a new bookshelf because the others were full. We stay in the study for a while trying to assess what the problem could be. "Did any of your teachers seem worried after lunch?" I ask him.

He nods and says, "Every one of my teachers. They tried to hide it as best they could but one of them, my History teacher had an anxiety attack and she had to step out the room."

I just stare at him. It's bad enough to affect even a History teacher. My History class was in the morning so I didn't get to see his expression. "What do you think it could be?" I ask trying to think of all possibilities could have my mom and dad worked up.

"Bri…" He speaks to me as if I'm missing the obvious.

"What? What did I do?"

"There are only a few things that can scare them both like this. We both know mom jumps even at the sight of blood. But dad he seems to have a more solid grip at being calm."

It takes me a few moments to register what he's saying behind the lines. Something so bad that it causes dad to go into a fit, one that has pushed mom into a fetal position, there is only one thing that I can come up with. "You don't think it's the government do you?" I asked wanting anything but the answer he's about to give.

"That, Bri, is exactly what I think is wrong."

I tell Aidan to stay where he stands; I am going back to the living area to see if they changed positions or made an effort for movement. I walk on my tiptoes in my socks because it is much quieter than my shoes or going barefooted on the wood paneled floors. I peer around the corner but they are still in the same position and barely seem to be breathing. I tiptoe back to the study and Aidan.

He is the one that suggests we visit Haymitch. If anyone will tell us what is wrong it will be him, no matter how horrible it might be. Aidan also suggests we drop out the window of the study to not draw attention to our on growing worrying. I've never seen him like this. He has always been calm in the face of our broken family's panic attacks, but not like this. It's almost as though he is already all grown up and thirty years of age.

As we walk to Haymitch's house just on the other side of the Village we hold little to no conversation. He grabs onto my pinky finger, something he use to do when we were both younger, and that brings me to an abrupt stop. He turns to me and looks alarmed at my sudden halt. I look at him thoughtfully. "How scared are you?"

"Terrified. Why?"

"Well because you seem so calm, and just now when you grabbed my finger. You used to do that when I got scared."

He shrugged. "Well you _are_ scared. Probably just as scared as I am, it's just… I don't know… I don't show it like you. It's more of I feel like I know how to handle these situations already."

Grabbing him I pull him into an embrace, "I love you Aidan, even if I don't say it." I _never_ say it, not to him, not to mom, not to dad. I don't say it to anyone. I never say good-bye either, but I don't know why.

"I know" is all he says and he pulls me to Haymitch's front steps. There before we open the door we take a deep breath. Both to calm ourselves down and to brace ourselves for the sty that is his house.

Haymitch never locks his house, and is always in the same place. On the kitchen table with a bottle in one hand and a knife in the other. My parents say habits die hard, because he did this since they moved to the Village and even before that too. We both walk silently through his hallway even with the crumpled paper, broken bottles, and boxes in the way. Haymitch never seems to surprise. He lays with his head on the table turned from us, a white liquor bottle blurring his sight of vision, both his arms under the table on his knees. Aidan and I decide to separate here. I go to Haymitch while Aidan goes to the counter and starts water to boil. At the sound of the rushing water from the faucet Haymitch speaks without lifting his head or turning to see us. "So did you figure it out sweetheart? It's happening again. Exactly what we feared."

I stare at Haymitch in disbelief. I know I should be slightly upset that he thought we are just our mother, probably here to dump water on him like she normally does when she needs to talk to him; however I'm more concerned of the latter of what he spoke of. Something they feared is happening again. I turn my head to Aidan and he looks at me through sorrowful eyes. It's exactly what he expected.

I clear my throat and try to sound oblivious, "Actually Uncle Haymitch, its Aidan and Brioni not our mom. And what do you mean happening again? What's happening again?"

He jerks his head up and peers at us through drunken eyes. "Has the boy and girl not told you?" _The boy_… even after so long he still refers to our father as "the boy" just the same as our mother and "sweetheart".

"They were kind of unstable when we walked in the house." This is Aidan. I don't know if he tried to over-exaggerate or under-exaggerate their condition but that is basically what it was.

Haymitch guffaws at this. "Well of course they are. This is exactly what Katniss and Peeta feared since before you two were even thought of. Well before the sweetheart ever thought of you at least."

There was silence in the room Aidan still holding the water had to place it on the countertop and then grip the counter as a vice, as I do the table where Haymitch sat. I feel light headed, _exactly what my mother feared_. "You mean-" I say with my eyes closed, "That Panem is back under the Capitol's wing?"


	2. Worrying Sets In

He doesn't answer immediately. Instead he just thinks over whatever was his source of information. "No not yet, but with the Paylor-like line of rulers gone and the new president was instated today you can bet to see it in the near future."

"How long are we talking about?" I feared to even hear an answer spill from his lips no matter the length.

Haymitch shook his head and spread his arms in exasperation. "Months, maybe a few years at most. The president has to situate a firm grip on the people of the Capitol. Once that happens it could take him as little as a few weeks. The districts, even though it's been thirty years, are still weak. They don't always see eye-to-eye if you know what I mean."

Sadly I do. Mom and Dad have talked about it to one another, and even to us. They believe we are old enough to know what is happening and might happen. Which is good, because I do not like to be in the dark on matters that could quite possible involve us.

_What do we do?_ This question plays in my head over and over and over again. My head is reeling over all the possibilities and outcomes of the new president's hold on Panem. Just then, still in my own thoughts I think of something horrid. "You don't think that those Games will start again do you?" I wasn't the one who voiced the question it was Aidan. I raise my head to look at him. He is definitely scared, and face it, who wouldn't be, but it's different for him than for me. Despite his whole body visibly shaking I can an air of calmness surrounding him, he definitely knows how to compose himself more than I do myself.

Haymitch's face grew grim after Aidan spoke. You can see the sorrow in his eyes, probably as he remembers the past experiences of the games. "I think it is a very high possibility that they will start again. If that's the case then you might want to start doing something about it now."

I throw my head into my arms that are on the table. I don't want to cry; I don't want to seem weak. I feel a stroke of my hair and I move my head away from the soother, then I hear an unexpected voice. My mother's. "Haymitch, is there anything we can do?" Her voice sounded strong, much like when either Aidan or I get hurt.

I jerk my head up to see her and my father standing side by side with his hand around her shoulder, gripping firmly. They have steeled themselves to maintain a grip on reality and to look strong toward their children, whom have never seen them as weak as only minutes ago.

"What do you want to do Katniss? Move to another continent?" Haymitch asks jokingly. It wasn't time to be funny, however what else would there be time for. We have to be able to still joke around, or at least that is the way I see it. Just not right now.

My father spoke, "No that will be highly improbable. Even if we did leave there is no guarantee that we could survive as long as it would take to get to a different country let alone a new continent. We have to find a way to prevent the chance of our children going into the ring."

"But there is no guarantee that the new President will reinvent the Games." I say trying to keep the positive side.

The lot of them gave me a weak smile and I knew I wasn't fooling myself either. With the presidential elections we got to see the type of people that were being elected. The one that was, Aulus Pratt, came from District 2; mother, father, and Haymitch claimed he was in District 2 when the second rebellion rained down on District 2. They also said he was fighting for the Capitol; so it would only make sense for him to want the previous Capitol.

"You're right honey; there is still a chance that the games will not exist under his role." My father says. You could see him trying to say positive for us. Give us something to hope for. We stay silent for a while trying to think of something to do.

Haymitch breaks the silence telling us he's going to drink and if we want to join we're more than welcome. The four of us, in my happy little family, retreat back to our house. There we try to keep ourselves busy. Dad and I cook dinner while Aidan cleans the house and mother tries to make a new bow and a quiver of arrows.

Dinner is a wild turkey stripped from the bone, sautéed mushrooms and onions, and a stew of carrots and tubers in thick gravy. None of us are really hungry, but eat anyway. Who knows if this will be the last meal of free food? We don't even know if our parents' victory fortune will continue to be supplied by the Capitol.

After dinner we sit by the fire in the living area, winter is just passing but it is still cold. The seasons are fighting to win the weather. One day it is sunny and warm the next day it is back to cold, harsh weather. At night regardless of the day weather we set a fire to warm the house and keep all us warm.

My mother fiddles with my long tangled hair as I sit with my knees pulled to my chest. I put my head on my knees and drift off to sleep. Falling asleep is a bad mistake because I experience my first horrific nightmare.

_I stand in a crowd of girls my age. I've seen this before, in History class. They would show footage of previous events such as this, the ceremony, the interviews, and the most barbaric thing I've ever seen. The Games. Now, I stand being forced to partake in the Games since the Capitol rebellion by standing in a crowd waiting for my name to not be called, hoping I am saved._

_The new escort from the Capitol stands at a podium in front of the Justice Building; forced on the stage are my parents and Haymitch. Three of the only living victors left alive from the second rebellion. The escort walks to a ball of papers, each of which holds a name on it. Five of which could be mine, three could be Aidan's. I cover my ears afraid to her a name. I know most of the kids in my age range, I will feel regret for anyone that is forced to be humiliated by the Capitol._

_Everyone grows still and I know that someone's name has been called. The girl next to me stiffly walks to the parting of genders and down the way to the Justice Building. I am so shocked, she was I quite girl from my class. Rarely spoke to anyone always looking down to the floor but very pretty all the same. She was chosen for this Games._

_I am still so shocked I don't even have time to cover my ears again before the name of the boy is called. With his name called I am on the floor in seconds. Crying my eyes out. Cinna-Aidan Mellark._

I wake up crying. This is one thing I don't think I could ever take. I don't want anyone to have to go through the same dangers as my parents especially not my brother. My brother, who is so kind he can hardly kill a fly, but at the same time, wicked enough to shoot a fleeing deer in the eye. He is not evil wicked, but brilliant wicked. Neither my mom nor I can shoot fleeing game with such precision. In fact, I can barely shoot. I am better with throwing a knife than shooting a bow.

My brother who I've always taken for granted because he is so kind, so soft-hearted, so pure. With his precision and the mode he goes in when hunting I am afraid the Games will ruin him. Turn him into something else, a lethal monster of the new Capitol control.


	3. The Changes in the Districts

Panem began to change for the worse, just as we feared. Aulus Pratt easily persuaded the minds of the Capitol of his ambitions for the future by bribing them with a higher standard of living, one that can compete with what they had prior to the second rebellion. Needless to say, even if those who weren't alive before the rebellion weren't on his side before this announcement it caused the Capitol to think of the endless possibility of luxuries.

Once the Capitol was in secured in the hands of President Pratt it became a matter of days before the districts started to change. In Twelve we are forced to ration our supplies as it has been cut considerably. Meat prices rise dramatically and only the well-off families can afford it. We receive a monthly supply of grains and oil, my parents call this tesserae, although we do not have to pay or put names in the reaping or anything of the sort. Pratt is nice enough to allow this rule change. Prices for sweets, which were rather expensive to begin with, skyrocket leaving very little business for the owners. Shoes and clothes are worn until in shreds and tattered into indecencies.

Although most of the district lives in the same standard of living the families that suffer are the larger ones. Feeding more and clothing more becomes a harder duty and many of the children seek out jobs after school to help the family pay for the living costs. Smaller families suffer as well but it becomes clear that there is a tear in the district creating a distinct social class. This is rather unfair, seeing as it is not the larger families fault. All the while Pratt had allowed the victors of the Games to continue to live at a high standard of living, and although our winnings have decreased by two months' worth that is more than enough to feed us and half the district of soon-to-be starving children.

Things begin to worsen as the weeks pass. School is filled with a new curriculum. One that in History teaches us about the Dark Days of the first rebellion, the seventy-five years that follow and the second rebellion, as well as cutting off the knowledge of the other districts. We've heard this before, however this time it is in the Capitol's point-of-view. The one about the treachery and treasonous acts of the Districts, of how in order to redeem us the Capitol created the Games, of the rampages of the mockingjay. Though her name is never mentioned it is clear to all of District Twelve who the mockingjay was, my mother. Some other classes change as well such as Science. Since Twelve became the new head for medicine our classes were previously concentrated heavily on the Capitol concoctions, but nothing on herbal remedies, to begin with. The Capitol enforced that there are no remedies that could compare to the Capitol's medicine, therefore any possible talk of adding herbal medicine flew out the window. These Capitol concoctions were made through laboratory procedure, elements that meant nothing to me, and too industrial to be any use in a moment's notice, such as in the Games or in our starving district. English and Math remained unchanged although we were forced to learn new subjects such as Latin—for what reason I know not, it had to be the most useless thing to know—or a new class that was basically sitting in front of a television for an hour watching Capitol propaganda and 72 years of the Games, minus the last two Quarter Quells and the 74th. These were discluded because of "rebellious" acts from the winners. They also so happened to be when all of District Twelve had its victories.

As my family predicted children begin to starve, not bad at first but as the months progress the signs become more distinct. Bodies thin, stomachs can be heard rumbling all through the classes, and kids can be seen begging on the streets for work or for food. Everyone knows of my family having an excess of money so kids will come on their parents' behalf to ask for some extra food. We often give them a loaf of bread and a can of preserved food.

We are unable to use the medicine that is made in the factories here in Twelve and when someone gets hurt the price of what medicine is sold in the store is astronomically high. No one in the district can afford it, except us. But even then it is a stretch of the money. Those who came back to the district after the rebellion remembered my grandmother's ability to heal, and other heard from referral that my mother and I can aid the wounded and the dying. My mother is not a good healer, she can do simple things, but it is mainly myself that does the healing. Mother says I was gifted with the "healer's hands" that her sister, Prim, and my grandmother had.

Groups of Capitol reinforcement come in near the year mark of the election. They are called Peacekeepers, something that used to be normal for all districts before the second rebellion. The electric fence that surrounds the district is charged during the daylight but turned off at night, since everyone is normally in bed or asleep in those hours. My family will occasionally go and hunt at night, having bought night-vision glasses when I was young. We don't do it often because even then it's dangerous and most animals are asleep as well. We can trap animals, which is what I'm best at, or we can snuff out burrows of groundhogs, rabbits and other underground animals.

Life becomes unbearable at the turn of the year. There is little to do and we wind up with a set schedule, very defined and to-the-point. Wake up in the morning, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to school, eat lunch, school still, go home, help around the house or aid the wounded or work the bakery, eat dinner, go to bed. Very set in stone on what can and cannot be done, because of the Peacekeepers' rule over us. Eventually my family gives up its attempts to sneak into the woods to hunt or to escape the routines of the day.

On the days leading up to my birthday things seem to be looking up. The Peacekeepers relax their control over us, shopkeepers lower the prices of their products and there is even special offers coming from the store for medicines. The district people take advantage of this and stock up as much as spending will allow. My family can finally relax for a while, while the district is living on a constant. It looks like I can actually have a happy birthday for the year unlike last year. If things keep up Aidan will be able to have a good birthday also.

The night before the 2nd of June no one can really sleep. My father rarely sleeps at night anyway, my mother has been having her nightmares for a straight week already, and Aidan and I are up talking about the reasons for the lack of control over our district. At first when I want to speak to Aidan I am afraid he is already asleep so I hesitate to knock. He opens the door before I get a chance and states, "You know, you are loud; I could hear you breathing from my bed. You wanted to talk to me didn't you?"

I hate when he does that. I know I am not that loud, yet no matter what he can always hear me coming. It also as if he reads me like a book, he always knows what I want before I speak it. Of course in this case what other reason would I have to be at his door in the middle of the night. "Just let me in will you?"

He gives a chuckle and opens his door wider. His room is always spotless clean, makes me jealous sometimes. He goes and sits on the chair next to his dresser and I'm given his bed. I flop down on my back and look at him upside down. There is no use beating around the bush so I start my question. "What do you make of Pratt being nicer to us? It's not like he has any remorse."

He stares at me for a while trying to decide what to say, "I've pondered this myself. We know from what he's made Twelve endure that it is most likely including all of the districts. However the one thing we don't know is if the calm that our district is in now is extended to the other districts." He stops having thought of something else. "He could have done this with the other districts also, which means that he has something important to tell us. It's like the calm before the storm type of metaphor."

"A calm before the storm…" I say slowly thinking of what it could mean. I feel as though Aidan already knows what it means and that once again I'm missing the obvious. I try to think harder. Aulus Pratt condemns the districts, even the one he came from. Restricting most freedoms the children grew up with, then all of a sudden he lessen his control. It certainly can't be because the districts have already decided to rebel. That is too soon.

It hits me, it feels like like I was just tackled to the ground, though obviously I haven't. "He's going to condemn the districts even more. Something so horrid that the people will cower to his control over us. Just like—" I can't finish.

"Just like before the second rebellion." Aidan says plainly. He's staring at nothing in particular which means he's thinking of every possibility, just as he always does. He plans for everything instead of just one thing like I do.

"Aidan—" I say almost pleading.

He turns to me and actually looks at me rather than in the distance. Giving me a weak smile he reaches out and grabs my pinky finger and gives it a squeeze. "Bri, it's going to be okay, mom and dad will not let anything bad happen to us." I would have believed him more if his voice didn't crack at the end.

We stayed quiet for a while and then he looked at me smiling. "Tomorrow, or well in the morning, it will be your birthday. How about we go to the woods? Tonight. So you can watch the sunrise like we always used to."


	4. Choices of the Capitol

My eyes widen, not in fear but in elation. We haven't been able to go outside the fence for months. Just the sound of it bring peace to my mind. I can't do anything like him or my mother but just being out in nature is enough for me. I've missed the smell of the pine needles, the sound of leaves and twigs crunching under my father's loud footsteps. The gentle breeze under the canopy of green leaves, the light peeking through the bits of holes in the tree tops and the shadows that fall onto your arms and face as the day passes. The beautiful reds, oranges and golds and purples that illuminate the sky at sunrise and at sunset.

I roll over to my stomach and sit up. "When did you wanna go? It's going to be at least five more hours before the sunrises. Now, or in an hour or two?"

He stands up to stretch, "I would love to hunt, but we need to get ready and gather some food. Leave a note a vague one, because they'll get upset over us leaving, and we need scout an exit to get back because the fence will be charged. It will take a minimum of an hour."

I get up go to my room and change. I put on a pair of loose fitting jeans that aren't too lose, just comfortable, a long-sleeved shirt grey in color, a thin jacket over it, and my worn hunting boots. These days are warm but the nights are still cold enough for a light jacket to be worn. Even though it is nearing summer.

Down in the kitchen Aidan is writing a note to be placed on the table. It states that we couldn't sleep and decided to go and watch the sunrise; it also says we'll be home shortly after the sun rises, in about an hour at most.

He has a bag hung over his shoulder and his hunting gear on. A simple pair of pants, and a long-sleeved shirt, and his boots. I walk over to him and check the contents of the bag. A few fruits, a loaf of bread, dried beef, and some water. It is good enough for breakfast.

We head out to the meadow, and run the length of the fence, checking for holes in the gate or trees that can be climbed. With no visible holes we find a tree that can be climbed. An old maple tree that has to have branches at least twenty-five feet up. Just enough to safely get over the fence. There isn't much of a cushion for the drop though, which is a bad sign. We could get hurt, but it will have to do.

We enter the woods through the fence where we found the tree. Both silently agreeing on going to the lake with the cement house we walk through the woods as though we were one. He grabs a bow and a quiver of arrows from a hollow in a log and I watch the back seeing if we are noticed. It takes half an hour to get to the lake, the one where our mother taught us to swim, where she officially taught our father too, and the lake we spent most our lazy days at.

With the windows knocked out of the panes it is easy to climb up onto the concrete roof of the hut. Aidan stays on the ground looking for rabbit burrows or birds in nests. I guess he really did want to hunt as he said. I watch him as I always do. Both him and my mother gain this different personality when they hunt. My mother seems almost whole, as if she was born hunting in the woods, but my brother it's something different entirely. I don't know how to explain it. It is as though he can sense the path the animals will take and he _is_ good at tracking. It's scary sometimes. He doesn't like to kill, but he does like the rush the hunting brings, and he has killed before. He has brought down some big game with just a single arrow straight through the eye, after which he feels so bad he hardly wants to move.

After getting a few rabbits, all of which he catches but does not kill, instead he lets them run away free, and scaring away some birds to find their eggs only to leave them untouched he settles himself down next to me.

We snack on the fruit and a strip of the beef each and wait for the sun to rise. When it does, it is the most beautiful sight I've seen in months. The purple in the long stretch over the sky, the pinks and oranges that blend together as the light from the sun starts to shine, and the red on and through the tree tops. It is one of those sight you can't explain but rather have to see for yourself. "Happy Birthday, Bri." Aidan whispers. He is laying down on his side, and has his eyes closed. He looks so at peace I don't want to bother him.

"Thank you Aidan. I wish our parents were here. It would be more wonderful." I say stifling a yawn. Being awake for thirty-six hours is really hard. I can see why Aidan is laying down. He's half-asleep.

After a few minutes of fighting sleep we get up and walk back to the fence. He puts up his bow and arrows and we walk to the fence. We hold a small conversation of nothing, just something to keep us awake and when we are about to touch the fence we stop. Realizing where we are. We take a few steps back but we don't hear the buzz of electricity, but we wait a while longer.

"I can't believe I forgot about the tree." Aidan whispers as we wait. It is unlike him, but to his defense he is half-asleep and was speaking with me.

After about five minutes of waiting there is no buzz of electricity and we risk entering the meadow. Nothing happens. And we walk back to the house. Inside our mother is in the rocking chair at the fireplace and our father in the kitchen.

They both have red eyes meaning they didn't get much sleep either. They jump and run to us when they hear the door close. Embrace us in a group hug and ask where we were. After a lecture of leaving the house in the middle of the night they allow us to sleep for a few hours. There is nothing planned for today, considering it is my birthday I choose what we do. I decide to sleep.

When I wake up I have a cake waiting for me and a stew. We sit next to the fireplace and watch the ashes move in the breeze from the open window. Suddenly, the television turns on and we hear the anthem and see the Capitol seal. When the music fades Aulus Pratt is seen on the screen. I personally haven't seen him much on the television, so it is a shock to see how tall he is compared to the young man standing next to him.

"Citizens of Panem," he begins, "I trust you enjoyed the break from work that you were given for this past week. We in the Capitol have decided to make a national holiday for today. A year from today we will deploy a Capitol employee to each thirteen districts. At the district there will be a ceremony. One that the older generations are very familiar with."

I turn to my mother, she is looking solemn and will not turn to me. I divert my attention back to the screen. "In reverence to my election and to remind the districts of the Capitol's hold over them we will be reinitiating the Hunger Games. To those who do not know, although I'm sure you've learned by now, the Hunger Games were started to remind the rebels of the first rebellion that they cannot damage the Capitol or dent its control over the Districts."

My mother cries out, my father is patted her shoulder and crying silently himself, I am completely baffled, I cannot seem to process what he says, and my brother is looking into the distance. As if he is formulating something.

"The last session of Hunger Games had one tribute from each gender from the ages of 12 to 18 from every known district. These games were annual, and an anniversary Games was determined by the first council after the rebellion. To uphold to the last session these Games will offer the two tributes between the same ages from all thirteen districts.

"In honor of the first Hunger Games since the second rebellion we will hold a few more rules. Each Games will be allowed two victors. The victors will have to be from the same district if only one district tribute survives then they are the sole victor for the year. Each year until the age of 18 the two victors will have to compete again, until they are defeated. This first year will have special qualifications. Each district will offer up either the descendants of past victors or the descendants of the major rebellion figures. The mentors for this year's games will be the previous victors or rebellion leaders, whoever is alive. If neither is alive then the Capitol will offer up mentors from our Peacekeeper's sanction."

If I wasn't baffled enough before the president started to speak again I definitely was when he talked about next year's Games. When he finished the information sank in and it is as though I just got shot. My heart feels like it has stopped and the blood has drained from my face. Aidan and I will be forced to be in the arena.

**A/N: Thank you all that have been reading! I really enjoy knowing that you do. **

**I would love reviews, comments, and feedback.**


End file.
